A Different Kind of Contest, Pokeshipping, AAML
by Romantic-x
Summary: A little story of Misty in the Unove region and when her and Ash meet up, not very inventive but it keeps me happy XD


A Different Kind of Contest

As Ash, Cilan, Iris and Pikachu were making their made to Driftveil City and Ash's next gym battle they arrived in the small town Maltips. Walking through the town centre they noticed a large group of people crowding around a poster by a set of large double doors,

'What's going on?' Ash asked a boy on the outside of the crowd who looked back at him incredulously. Ash not giving any hint of joking about his question the boy answered,

'It's the three sisters! Their hosting one of their Pokémon competitions here! There are a bunch of rounds and trainers from all over come to compete and try to win the prize at the end!' He then turned and began pushing into the crowd to get through the doors, Ash and the others blinked after him,

'Well if it's a Pokémon competition I'm entering and I'm going to win!'

'Pika pi!' and with that Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, ran and made his way through the double doors. Iris and Cilan held back sighing,

'Do you think we should wait until the crowd dies down?' Cilan asked looking at Iris who agreed and they both went over to the nearby café for something to eat. Ash meanwhile had made it into the arena and signed his name up for the competition, just in time too as it was about to start.

He easily defeated the early rounds and made it into the semi finals of the competition, with Iris and Cilan cheering from the stands. In the semi finals the battle was tough but Ash managed to pull it off, with the help of his Snivy. Now he was in the final and about to face off against one of the three sisters, his choice. From his battles he had learned that the youngest of the three was supposedly the strongest and so he had decided to battle her and to choose her he had to pick 'M'. He had also learnt that upon winning the competition he received a trophy, a box of Pokémon treats and a date with whichever sister he had battled, he had already decided however to decline the final prize.

Giving his choice of the three sisters a small stage rose up and a young girl emerged from the smoke. She wore a deep blue bikini top and a long flowing skirt in the same colour, her flaming orange hair was styled around her face and hung gracefully around her shoulders and down her back, upon this sight Ash's jaw dropped. He recognised the girl as someone very special from his past and couldn't believe he was now stood facing her in battle and couldn't understand either why his heart was beating quite so hard.

Misty looked up and smiled at him and then picked a pokéball and held it close to her face, Ash smiled back,

'Hey Misty! It's great to see you and the best thing is even if I do lose I'm taking you out anyway!' Ash shouted this across the arena causing Misty to blush and the crowd to cheer, Iris and Cilan included.

They battled and it wasn't easy but Ash came out victorious again with help from Snivy but Pikachu too as Misty still had her passion for water type Pokémon. When it was done Ash was awarded his trophy and told Misty to meet him outside the front doors of the arena in the evening.

When the sun began to set Ash made his way to wear he had promised to meet Misty, carrying a picnic that Cilan had prepared for him earlier and saw Misty standing there smiling. She was wearing the same deep blue colour but this time it was a tube dress that finished a little above her knees and had a delicate decoration of embroidered shells

'Hi Ash, long time no see!' Misty was smiling at him brilliantly and Ash felt his stomach twist and wondered why he felt so strange, 'Pikachu not come with?' Ash had left all of his Pokémon back with Iris and Cilan at the Pokémon centre so it could just be him and Misty, he explained this and it made Misty beam and him go a little red. 'Where are you taking me then, Mr. Ketchum?' She asked offering him her arm, which he hesitantly took,

'It's a surprise! Iris and Cilan found it earlier.' Then leading her away Ash and Misty walked off down the town towards the ocean.

The place that Iris and Cilan had discovered turned out to be a cave; Misty began to open her mouth to protest but Ash cut her off 'I know but I swear it gets better please, just trust me.' Misty frowned but followed him down the little path until they got into the heart of the cave where there was a small pool that had the light from the setting sun turning it an orange colour, the whole cave was bathed in the light and dancing shadows circled around them while the ocean outside gently washed over the beach and rocks.

Ash set down the picnic basket and got some food out for them and through a blanket down on the dry part of the cave floor and placed himself on it, Misty stood speechless staring around the enchanting cave and then her eyes fell onto the person who had brought here and he was holding her out some French crepes – which back in Kanto Brock had made and Misty had commented on how romantic they were. Misty joined Ash on the blanket and though both ate the picnic while talking about what they had both been doing since they had seen each other last.

'How did you get involved in doing this competition then?' Ash asked looking up at Misty, who groaned,

'It's not anything to do with me! My sisters wanted to get their names out there as actress/models but Daisy managed to get out of it because Tracey said he didn't want her going out on dates with other people, because apparently they're now exclusive. So because it was only Lily and Violet I had to fill in to make it three! The plan was for me to stay at the gym while they all travelled.' Misty sighed and sipped at her tea, Ash blinked at her and then scowled.

'I don't see why you have to go on dates either...' Misty stayed quiet but Ash kept scowling at the pool which now reflected the silvery moon. He then snapped out of it and bought two pokéballs out of the hamper one of which he handed to Misty, 'I know you're a water trainer and into all things cute so you probably have this Pokémon but I couldn't meet them and not catch them, especially when I had you in mind.' Misty took the ball and called upon the Pokémon inside.

A cute little luvdisc appeared and jumped into the glittering pool while Ash called upon the luvdisc's partner who then swam straight together and snuggled together. 'I met them back in Hoenn, yours is the girl and I've got the boy. I've wanted to give you them for ages but I never really had the nerve…' Misty looked up to see Ash pointedly staring at the two playing in the pool, she reached out and took his hand in her own. The four of them stayed like that for a long time completely undisturbed, until Misty's phone rang, it made them jump and she begrudgingly answered it.

It turned out to be the manager of the whole contest and wanted Misty to get back as their boat was leaving early next morning. Ash was fuming, 'so is that the guy who is in charge of this whole thing then! I'd like to meet him ask him some questions…'

They called back the luvdisc and made their way back up and out of the cave and towards the hotel where Misty and her sisters were staying. At the entrance was a portly man who was smoking a cigar, he looked at them up and down his eyes lingering on their hands entwined.

'Well Misty did you have a nice time? How much do I owe you boy?' Ash blinked confused, it turned out that the manager would pay for them to go to a fancy restaurant or wherever else they wanted to take the girls, he laughed when Ash said they had been to an ocean cave but quickly quietened when Misty shot him a look. 'If you had fun I guess it doesn't matter you'd better get to bed girlie your sisters are asking about you,' and before she could say goodbye Misty was swept up into the hotel, not that she didn't argue about the injustice it's just that the security could easily over power her.'

'You're the guy in charge then are you?' Ash snarled looking back at the man leaning on the wall.

'What do you want kid? The competition is only good for one date, Misty, Lily and Violet have and will see many lads so don't go thinking you're anything special.' He tried to dismiss Ash but he wouldn't give quite so easily,

'I want Misty taken out of the competition I don't want her being with lots of lads.' He said the last line in a lame impersonation of the man, which didn't go down to well,

'What? Are you Misty's boyfriend?' the man asked almost sarcastically, Ash blushed but didn't object, he never did when someone asked misty always had but to be honest he didn't care people thinking of them as a couple.

'You let Daisy out of it because Tracey didn't want her coming so why can't you let Misty out?'

'Daisy never signed a contract whereas your girl did so I'm afraid there's nothing you can do pipsqueak!' He then turned and went back laughing into the hotel but Ash grabbed his arm,

'I'll battle you for it! I've got one half of a luvdisc couple I can easily defeat you and when I do you have to let Misty out of the contract.' The man looked down at him,'

'Look I'm sorry I'm not a Pokémon trainer and as far as the contract goes it's only for another month and then Misty's free alright. Anyway you should be glad she's going to meet someone else you're punching a little above your weight aren't you?' and with that he disappeared into the hotel and the security appeared blocking Ash out who dejectedly went back to the Pokémon centre.

In the morning Ash, Iris, Cilan and Pikachu carried on towards Driftveil city. Ash held his head down and hid his eyes under his hat, Iris and Cilan glanced at each other when Ash had gotten back he had gone straight to bed and not spoken to any of them but they had managed to get the jist of the story over breakfast that morning.

They walked past the docks and Ash saw the boat that Misty was due to get on waiting there. He hurried past and hid behind some trees so the boat was no longer in sight. There was a rustle in the bushes and Pikachu perked up its ears and ran through to the other side,

'Pikachu! Come back we've got to get going!' Ash's voice was thick and it was obvious he was trying very hard not to cry. Just then Pikachu reappeared along with a girl. A girl in blue shorts and a yellow tank top with red suspenders, her orange hair was tied in a side ponytail and she was smiling sweetly at Ash;

'I'm sorry I can't stay I've still got to get that boat but I heard you arguing with the contest manager last night and I wanted to thank you and let you know that I still have to do the competition but entrants can only win dates with Lily and Violet now, I'm purely just in it for battling practice. I also want you to know that I'll be back in Cerulean City next month and will be there always waiting for you, as long as you want me to anyway, and that when you are the greatest Pokémon master ever maybe you'd like it if we started a different kind of adventure together?' Misty looked at him her turquoise eyes twinkling Ash tried to talk but his throat had gone dry instead he smiled nodded and squeezed her hand in way of answer, Misty grinned and lightly kissed her cheek before running back to the boat.

Ash, Iris, Cilan and Pikachu carried on towards Driftveil City for Ash's next gym battle but Iris, Cilan and Pikachu had trouble keeping up as Ash was skipping and laughing the whole way.


End file.
